Crash Bandicoot (series)
Crash Bandicoot is a multi-million dollar video game franchise starring Crash Bandicoot as he battles his enemy and creator: the evil Doctor Neo Cortex. The Crash Bandicoot franchise has been a major international success, selling over 160 million in dollars and is the 25th best-selling franchise as of March 31, 2011 with around 40 million copies sold since its debut in 1996. In September of 2011, the series celebrated its 15th anniversary. On June 13, 2016, it was announced that the first three Crash games would be remastered from the ground up. https://twitter.com/PlayStationEU/status/742536467159781376 The series celebrated its 20th anniversary on September 9th, 2016. Main characters *Crash Bandicoot: The main protagonist of the series. He is a bandicoot who often foils Cortex's plans. In the earlier games, despite himself not being so strong, he can use Aku Aku to defend himself and also uses the spin attack along with a range of other moves to destroy enemies. In the later games, he is considerably stronger as he can beat up titans using his bare fists and scale certain walls. *Aku Aku: Once a human, his soul was absorbed inside a mask and now he acts as Crash's sidekick. He often protects Crash from hazards such as enemies. He also acts as a shield for Crash in the later games. He's the brother of Uka Uka. *Doctor Neo Cortex: The main antagonist of the series. He is an evil scientist with a passion for mutating animals to create an army. Crash often foils his diabolical plans. However, Cortex has made many attempts to kill the bandicoot, but has always failed. *Coco Bandicoot: Crash's smarter, younger sister. She is very good with technology and has created numerous inventions to help Crash and Aku Aku out on their adventures. She is the only female major protagonist. She is also good at fighting. *Uka Uka: Like Aku Aku, he was human until his soul was absorbed into his mask. He was then imprisoned by Aku Aku and the Ancients before meeting and teaming up with Cortex. He acts as the secondary antagonist. *Crunch: A super-warrior of unbelievable strength, he was initially created to be General of the Cortex Commandos after Crash defied Cortex. However, Crash freed Crunch and the Super-Bandicoot defected to the good side. Gameplay Gameplay in most of the Crash Bandicoot games is that of a 3D platformer game. The player controls Crash and navigates obstacles like deep holes in the ground, moving platforms, enemies, and more. Crash's main form of attack is usually either a jump or a spin that can break crates and defeat most enemies. Some of the common collectibles in the games include crystals , gems and wumpa fruit. Collecting 100 wumpa fruit earned the player an extra life. In certain sequences, the player would experience different challenges, such as 2D-based platforming, escaping a giant boulder or having to ride a tiger or a polar bear to navigate through a level. In some instances, the player also took control of Coco, Crunch, Cortex, and Nina. In some multiplayer or party-style games, such as Crash Team Racing or Crash Nitro Kart , the main gameplay is racing-based or in other games, such as Crash Bash, consists of minigames for multiple players to enjoy in short sessions. In Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant , the player controls Crash going through levels collecting mojo, defeating enemies, and jacking titans. Console games 'Fifth generation (1996 - 2000)' PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot (1996) PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) PlayStation - Crash Team Racing (1999) PlayStation - Crash Bash (2000) 'Sixth generation (2001 - 2004)' PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube - Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube - Crash Nitro Kart (2003) PlayStation 2/Xbox - Crash Twinsanity (2004) Sixth/Seventh generation (2005 - 2008) PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube - Crash Tag Team Racing (2005)* PlayStation 2/Xbox 360/Wii - Crash of the Titans (2007)* PlayStation 2/Xbox 360/Wii - Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008)* *Also ported to PlayStation Portable. 'Eighth generation (2017 - )' PlayStation 4/Xbox One/Switch - Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017)* PlayStation 4/Xbox One/Switch - Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (2019) *Also released for Steam. Handheld games 'Fifth/Sixth generation (1998)' Tiger 99x - Crash Bandicoot 99x (1998) 'Sixth/Seventh generation (2002 - 2008)' Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (2002) Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced (2003) Game Boy Advance - Crash Nitro Kart (2003) Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage (2004) Nintendo DS - Crash Boom Bang (2006) Game Boy Advance - Crash of the Titans (2007) Nintendo DS - Crash of the Titans (2007) Nintendo DS - Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008) Mobile games Crash Nitro Kart (2003) Crash Twinsanity (2004) Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) Crash Racing (2005) Crash Boom Bang (2006) Crash of the Titans (2007) Chokkan♪ Crash Bandicoot (2007) Crash Nitro Kart 2 (2008) Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D (2008) Crash: Mutant Island (2009) Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 (2010) Cancelled games Crash Landed (2010) Crash Team Racing (2010) Crash Bandicoot Evolution Crash Clash Racing Crash Online Compilations Crash Bandicoot Collector's Edition (2002) Crash Superpack - Crash Nitro Kart/Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2005) Crash Superpack - Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced/Crash Nitro Kart (2005) Crash & Spyro Super Pack Volume 1 (2005) Crash & Spyro Super Pack Volume 2 (2005) Crash & Spyro Superpack - Crash Bandicoot Purple/Spyro Orange (2005) Crash & Spyro Superpack - Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure/Spyro: Season of Ice (2005) Crash Bandicoot Action Pack (2007) Spyro Reignited Trilogy/Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2018) References de:spiele es:Crash Bandicoot (Series) fr:Crash Bandicoot (série) hu:Crash Bandicoot (sorozat) it:Crash Bandicoot (Serie) ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー (シリーズ) pl:Crash Bandicoot (seria) pt:Crash Bandicoot (franquia) ru:Crash Bandicoot (серия) tr:Crash Bandicoot (dizi) zh:古惑狼(系列) Category:Crash Bandicoot series